Vampire Knight- Yuki x Kaname
by Aya-Asumi
Summary: Yuki tries her best to forget about Zero after becoming a vampire, while Kaname tries to show the love that he has to give to Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! It's been a couple years hehe….sorry about that:( but i promise to update now! This ship is Yuki x Kaname from Vampire Knight so please enjoy and tell me what you think!_

Chapter 1

 **Yuki's POV**

I was now a pureblood vampire. My "human" days were over now. After I became a vampire, Zero turned his back to me and promised to kill me the next time we meet. My heart was crushed. I didn't want him to leave me. I promised to be by his side forever, but in the end, we became enemies.

I was packing my stuff to leave Cross Academy. Kaname-sempai said that I was not safe here and told me that we had to leave. Once I finished packing, Ruka-sempai came into my room grabbed my bag and told me we were going to leave now. We met Kaname-sempai, Aidou-sempai and Kain-sempai outside. We headed towards a black car and before I knew it, Cross Academy was now out of my sight.

I was sitting next to Kaname-sempai in the car, unable to look at him. I was filled with too much sorrow and the last thing I needed was Kaname-sempai's warmth because I didn't deserve it. I don't remember falling asleep on the way to the mansion we were to call our new home. I must have been so tired that I didn't even notice Kaname-sempai carried me all the way inside the mansion.

My eyes suddenly fluttered open. I was on a huge bed, in a dark room. Vampires had good eyesight so I could see very clearly in the dark. I sat up and saw that Kaname-sempai was sleeping right next to me on the bed. I looked at his beautiful face. It hurt to know how much he loved me, yet I put him through so much pain. I decided to let him sleep by himself on the bed, so I slowly moved away from him, determined not to wake him up.

I was so close to the edge of the bed until I felt someone pull me back with so much force that I was lying down again. "Where are you going, Yuki?" Kaname-sempai was hovering on top of me. "K-Kaname-sempai…um...I was just going to outside for some fresh air…" my voice trailed off. "Yuki, I know you're just trying to avoid any contact with me." My heart froze. He was spot on, but I tried to deny it. "N-no I'm not. I just wanted to leave you alone for a bit because I don't want to bother you." I tried to sound convincing, but he didn't buy it. "Yuki...please, stop lying to me. I know how you're really feeling. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this, but I'm never letting you go anymore. You made me wait 10 years, Yuki. Are u going to make me wait even more? Please, don't leave me alone anymore." His eyes were pleading with me. I could help but feel a stab of pain. Of course I didn't want to leave him. But I didn't want him to see my weakness.

He leaned in closer to my face. I decided it was a good time to look away, but he immediately grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "Yuki, I cannot make you love me. But I'll do anything for you to stay by my side. Even if that means with force." I was shocked to hear him say that. Did he not know the love I had for him? "Kaname-sempai, I do love you...but with the way I am right now...I-I can't face you. I'm sorry...I-" he didn't let me finish. Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine. My mind went blank as he caressed my lips with his. He forced his way into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. He finally broke the kiss, and I realized he probably did that because I was out of breath.

He suddenly pulled me up, and I was not sitting on his laps. He gazed into my eyes, but this time, I didn't look away. I decided to take the dominance and I leaned into his face and kissed him. He was taken back but kissed me back. His hands were traveling down my back and stopped at my hips. My hands went from his neck to his silky hair. I broke the kiss this time. I cupped his face and whispered "I love you". He held me tightly in his arms until my consciousness was slowly slipping away…

—

 _End of chapter 1! Please tell me what you think and I will be posting chapter 2 very soon so please look forward to it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! As promised here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! Please review!_

Chapter 2

 **Yuki's POV**

It was around midnight when I woke up. Kaname-sempai was fast asleep, so I left him alone. I got out of bed and decided to take a walk outside.

When I got outside, I realized that the mansion was well hidden in the woods. It was probably to keep me safe and isolated. I walked deeper into the woods. It was chilly, but the wind felt nice. It wasn't too dark outside, because the moon lit the woods.

I wanted to get fresh air so that I wouldn't think about Zero anymore. I stopped in my tracks when I heard somebody's footsteps ahead. The sound of the footsteps were coming closer towards me. "Who's there?" The voice was low and sounded cold. About 5 feet away from me was a tall, white haired man.

"Z-Zero?!" I called out. "Yuki…" his voice trailed off. Everything came quickly after that. I was suddenly pinned to a tree. He pointed his gun at my head. I remembered the promise he made before I left him. "Yuki...such bad timing. This could all have been avoided if you hadn't come to the woods. You know that I'm a Vampire Hunter." I didn't respond nor did I try to fight back.

He put his gun away to my surprise, but he still had me pinned to the tree. "I missed you...Yuki...You're always on my mind. I was shocked to find out who you really were, but I'm sorry that I didn't think about your feelings. Please Yuki...I need you." I stared at him wide eyed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But the pain in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

I couldn't find the words I wanted to say back to him, so instead, I hugged him. He didn't pull away from me. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer into him. The pain in my chest was slowly starting to ease. But I knew from the bottom of my heart, I could only be with one person. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I missed you so much too. But I cannot leave Kaname-sempai. So please...don't make have to choose between you or him. I love the both of you so much, it hurts. I wish both of you could be by my side…" I couldn't continue. Tears were filling my eyes. Just then, Zero did the unexpected. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I stepped back from him, but he held onto me. He kissed me harder this time, but I didn't try to stop him. My body had failed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was intense. He picked me up without breaking the kiss and pressed me against the tree for support. I couldn't stop. His tongue hungrily entered my mouth and I softly moaned. He broke the kiss and his lips traveled down to my neck. I gasped as he licked it.

"You can't deny that you want me, Yuki." He put me down and looked at me. "Zero...this was a mistake. I only love Kaname-sempai. I'm sorry...I need to go now." I turned away from him, and dashed off back towards the mansion. I didn't dare look back. I was afraid I would betray Kaname-sempai even more. I had some apologizing to do.

Once I reached the mansion, I didn't immediately go back into the room. I stood in front of the door. I couldn't muster up the courage to go in there and face him. I turned my back to the door and decided to wait a bit more before going in, but Kaname-semapi opened the door as I was about to leave. I was startled and turned around. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Yuki...what were you doing up till now?" He asked as he walked towards the bed and sat on it. I stood in front of him, without responding. He looked up at me, waiting for a response. "I…was taking a walk in the woods…" I waited for him to say something. "Did something else happen...while you were in the woods?" He questioned me as if he already knew the answer. My hands were shaking so I put them behind my back. I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, the words wouldn't come out.

Kaname-sempai probably knew I was scared. He pulled me to his lap and hugged me. I was surprised by his sudden action, so I shoved him away from me. "K-Kaname-sempai...please...don't do that. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I betrayed you. I'm sorry I actually saw Zero in the woods and I-" but I was cut off with a kiss. "I know what you did, Yuki. I followed you to the woods. I saw everything." I stared at him with shock. "I know how hurt you are right now, Yuki. I didn't stop you from being with Zero because I wanted you to be happy. So don't apologize. It's okay."

"Kaname-sempai…" my eyes were flowing with tears. He wiped them away. "Yuki...if you don't know where your heart belongs, I'll show you where it truly belongs." With that, he pushed me down to the bed. He ripped my sweater away and pulled off my skirt. He kissed me roughly and groped my breast. A moan escaped me but he didn't stop. He pulled off my bra, and I broke away from his kiss. I covered myself and felt my face heating.

"Yuki, don't hide from me." I looked at him shyly. He took off his shirt and pants. We gazed into each other's eyes. "Yuki, I'm done waiting for you." He grabbed my arms and pinned them at my sides. He leaned in to give me a gentle kiss, and it slowly escalated into a passionate kiss. He started kissing his way down from my lips to my chest. He licked my nipple. I wanted to cover my mouth to muffle my moans but he still had my arms pinned down. "Ahh...K-Kaname-sempai….no…don't.." but he didn't stop.

He looked up at me. "This is only the beginning, my dear." He made his way further down my body. "Yuki, my love, you're so wet." He ripped my panties and lifted my thighs. He licked me clean while I grabbed a handful of his hair. "Mmm...ahh...Kaname-sempai...please put it in…" I was embarrassed, but I gave in to my desires. I wanted him.

He stopped licking me and got up to look at me. "Then beg for me. Tell me who you truly want, Yuki."

"I-I want you...Kaname-sempai…please...I want you inside of me…" I felt something hard against me. "Yuki…once I put it in...I won't stop. Even if you tell me to." I looked at him and nodded. I felt him enter me slowly. He felt so warm and hard. "Ugh…Yuki...it feels so tight inside…" I felt my eyes water from pleasure and other mixed emotions. "Kaname-sempai...ahhh...more…"

He quickened his pace and soon enough, we were both moaning with pleasure. I could feel his manhood deep inside me...almost entering my womb. "K-Kaname-sempai…I'm at my limit...I'm going to cum…" I was panting. "Yuki, I'm going to shoot it inside of you...I'm...almost there too.." he was doing me harder and faster than before.

I was losing my head as he pounded himself into me. We both reached our climax. I screamed as he poured his semen into my womb. He pulled himself out of me and layed down next to me. I pulled myself closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "We're just getting started, love."

—-

 _Thank you for reading! Please review and hope you liked it!_


End file.
